Talk:Naomi Nakashima/@comment-172.115.226.61-20161229094217/@comment-32146141-20181120094641
Well, I neither hate nor like Naomi that much, but, here we go. Getting thrown into a horrible place, such as Tenjin, and having the person who you were so close with, inseparable since you cannot remember, of course you won’t be able to show much personality, given he situation you’re put in. Like what the other commenters says, yes, out of the main cast, she was the one who reacted reastically the most. If someone so close to you died, well, will you still have time to show your personality, such as being a sassy tsundere? Seiko was so dear to her since Seiko is, like, basically her emotional crutch. Of course, the thought of her very close friend dying right in front of her would cause her to cry and mope all throughout the game. There are also some people who are like that in real life, such as those whose parents or relatives die, especially right in front of them. And I’m speaking based on experience and from my observation here. Seiko was also basically the only one to keep Naomi together, or else she loses it, so, killing Seiko basically breaks her, and, strips her personally away from her. In Tenjin or not. Having a very loved one die actually hurts enough for you to lose all will, and literally all will, even the will as to simply stand up from your place. And, we all know that Naomi is a hotheaded brat, so, of course she would spend a lot of time whining and lashing out at Seiko, who was acting enthusiastic all this time, since, yeah, she’s a brat. Of course she’d act this way. I thought her description that mention her being a brat already justifies how she’s so cranky in Heavenly Host. And from that commenter who compared her to Ayumi. Remember, in Blood Covered, the people who really mattered to her that time were Ms. Yui and Satoshi. If they made it back with her that time, then, she’ll be the one who needs to be convinced to come back to Tenjin to save the others, especially that she’s already succumbed to the effects of the Darkening that time, which would make her hesitate. Also, if you’re going to compare Ayumi to Naomi again, as I see some people do that in other site, saying Naomi is more desperate and stupid than Ayumi or the other way, they’re actually both desperate and stupid. We see more of that in Book of Shadows and Blood Drive. Oh, and, Naomi isn’t the only character whose personality we barely see. If anything, she’s one of the characters who have the most and most consistent personality out of the totality of the characters in Heavenly Host. Take Satoshi and Inumaru for example. And lastly, if you’re looking for more of Naomi’s personality, then, try watching a playthrough of 2u. We get to see more of her personality there. We even get to see her ‘tsundere’ aspect of her personality. We also get to see that she’s the most nurturing character, even more nurturing that Satoshi. She’s very affectionate, and, is very good at looking after Sachiko and Yuka, especially in Blood Drive where Yuka grew attached to her because she says she makes a great big sister. And, wait, one last thing, Heavenly Host isn’t the best place to reveal each character’s personality, as, whether who we throw in there, we either get a sobbing mess, a crazy murderer, or a panicking guy, or more. It’ll all be the same.